Supergirl Wears a Ponytail
by hollowmagic
Summary: Katsuki doesn't know what to call Momo ever since she took her ponytail out.


Momo Yaoyorozu's mind is in a tizzy about tonight.

She's sitting on the couch, a tray of small cups placed neatly and orderly on the coffee table. Each cup has a steaming aroma of sweet lavender. The girl's wearing a turtleneck and hair down, letting the smooth, black cascades run down her back. She stares at the cups, hand held to her chin in thought.

Suddenly, a loud thump catches her off-guard.

Momo visibly jolts, head whirling to the source. Her eyes widen slightly at the sight of Katsuki Bakugou. He's holding a thick textbook and papers in one hand, the other stuffed in his pocket. Katsuki's judgemental glare shoots daggers at her and only worsens at the sight.

Her hands clap together, "Oh, Bakugou-san! I didn't hear you come down!" She gives him a bright smile, one that's too friendly to his liking. Almost immediately she takes note of the textbook and papers he is hauling around, "Are you studying?"

"Tch," is his reply, "why do you care?"

Momo's grin falters, "W-Well, I was curious because, actually, we are having a study session and sleepover in my room tonight. Everyone is invited. I even made tea," she gestures to the cups. "Oh, I hope I'm not missing anything…" she looks around in worry, going over her list in her mind before she dismisses it all and turns back to Katsuki, "A-Anyway, Bakugou-san, would you care to join us?"

She should've expected the worst.

Katsuki shoots the signature glare that makes Izuku flinch, "And why would I do something like that with the likes of you? Unlike you extras, I don't waste my time with useless things like sleepovers. Side characters like you only get in my way."

Momo sighs and tries to ignore the unbelievable comments from her classmate.

"Now, if you'll shut up," Katsuki continues, "I'll tell you I'm fine on my own, Ponyt—"

…

Katsuki stops and stares at her for an extra moment, looking over her appearance one more time. His mouth hangs open, but no words come out. Puzzled, Momo tilts her head at his sudden change in demeanor, before it hits her like Denki's Indiscriminate Discharge.

Her hair is down. He can't call her Ponytail!

Momo's mouth spreads into a tiny smile, followed by a giggle that forces her to cover her mouth and turn away. Katsuki doesn't miss it, and he outright explodes at her for doing such a thing. Who does she think she is?

"Shut it, extra!"

"I'm sorry," she doesn't sound sorry, "it's just, ah, I didn't expect you to- pfft!"

A warning explosion crackles off his right hand, "I'll kill you!"

She's full-on laughing now. Katsuki snarls like a ravenous beast, the papers in his other hand getting crushed by his iron-tight grip. It's a maddening wave of rage, getting laughed at by someone whose ability is way below his. It's humiliating.

With a huff and a growl, Katsuki stomps away and into the empty kitchen, ignoring Momo's half-hearted apologies. He throws his supplies onto the counter. From the common room, Momo calls in, "Bakugou-san?"

He turns to her with a look that could kill.

"You can call me Supergirl."

Momo has to duck to avoid a chair being thrown at her, giggling as she runs for dear life. "I said shut it, extra!"

The explosive boy doesn't go as far as to chase her, but lets her off with a couple death threats. The girl chuckles and shakes her head. A hand runs down her sleek, noir hair, Momo thinking of other nicknames the boy could give her. In the end, however, 'Supergirl' always fits best.

"Bakugou-san!" she yells into the kitchen from the stairs, tray in hand, "You are welcome to join us if you'd like!"

Momo finds it funny when Katsuki doesn't answer.

* * *

Needless to say, Momo's study session had gone perfectly. Everyone made progress in his or her subjects. It's nearly 12 a.m. now.

"Yaomomo~!"

Called by her nickname, Momo twists her head to Denki. He's helping Fumikage set up the big-screen television in her room, despite it's ridiculous size compared to the cramped space. Everyone has his or her cups back on the tray, all of them empty. Hours ago, they were nearly run dry in the first five minutes- such is high-class tea…

"Mind if we get a refill?" Denki's waving his cup around with that sly smirk on his face. He yelps when Kyouka stabs her jacks into his ears, scolding him for being so demanding.

The creation girl, pleased to hear Denki's request, shoots up from her seat and claps her hands together, "Oh, no, I don't mind at all!" She avoids stepping on her classmates, who are all gathered in front of the television, to retrieve the tray. Before departing, she tells Kyouka and an over-charged Denki (whey) the instructions to set up the television. "I'll be right back!"

Momo briskly shuffles downstairs, careful not to drop any cups. The girl ponders what movie they could be setting up as she enters the kitchen- that when a familiar face stops her in her tracks. There, on the counter, face-down, sleeping, is Katsuki Bakugou.

He looks passed out, the way his body is hunched over and his arms hang limply. There's a pencil on the floor below him, the textbook wide open and papers scattered here and there. Certainly, if he were awake, Momo would waste no time having a good laugh at him.

Paying no mind, she simply stalks past him and sets the tray down. She kindly takes a moment to pick up the pencil for him, setting it by the papers. It's a small peek, but Momo can almost see what is written on the pages. Instinctively, she turns away. It's rude to pry into another's business.

As an alternative, Momo uses a large measuring cup to boil water in the microwave. Just the thought of using the kettle makes her cringe, images of a furious Katsuki raging in the calm kitchen. Besides, it would be rude to wake him.

The microwave hums with them in the dim kitchen light. Momo has the cups all ready for the hot, finishing touch, one tea bag in each. It's a new formula this time- tea brewed with a sweet brand of honey. She made sure to bring first-class tea with her to the dorms. The thought of everyone emptying his or her cup, complimenting and thanking her gets her heart pounding with giddy excitement.

But a question rings in her mind.

Her head twists to Katsuki. He hasn't even tried her tea yet, has he? She doesn't recall a time where Katsuki Bakugou enjoys a hot, steaming, comforting cup of tea. Somewhere, Momo Yaoyorozu read that tea can calm someone's nerves and relaxes them. She wonders if Katsuki even likes tea.

Along her train of thought, Momo finds herself gazing down at the papers the boy has scattered around. It's unsightly, the way the crooked sheets make a mess of the place. Many of them are wrinkled, the cause being his outburst from earlier. As a proper woman would, Momo carefully reaches over to neaten the papers. Like a curious feline, she suddenly can't stop herself from looking at them- she knows she mustn't, it's his business, but…

Momo Yaoyorozu's head tilts as her brows lift. On this paper, Katsuki has written and solved tough math equations front and back. It's astonishing to her; his handwriting is surprisingly small and neat, including the math symbols and numbers. Curiously, she takes a peek at a different page, unable to restrain herself this time. Nearly all of these pages have different subjects, from math to english, chemistry to literature, and even some notes on hero training.

She's speechless. Momo knows Katsuki Bakugou is smart, yes, but these math equations are some that even she had been stumped on. It took her at least a day or two of reviewing to fully comprehend these problems. She's never seen Katsuki at any of her study sessions- he refused to participate no matter what anyone said. It was strange, in her opinion, for him to be so adamant about a simple study group.

Though, of course, she's never taken any time to get to know him personally, unlike Mina Ashido. Knowing him, he'd start yelling at Momo if she even tried to invite him to places with her friends. She tries to avoid that sort of drama, never having the need to be part of it.

Blindly, the girl reaches for the pencil, eyes unmoving from the pages. Grading is a specialty of hers. Her notes and encouraging messages on Denki's papers always makes him feel a little better about himself. Without thinking, Momo takes a seat on one of the stools and starts grading Katsuki's work.

It takes Momo exactly seven minutes to fully grade his papers. The tea has been long finished by now, but a chance like this is somewhat of a special occasion. Momo and Katsuki's silent study session ends with the girl putting the final period on her notes off to the side of the paper. Briskly, she neatens up the pages as best as she can and places them to his left. Next, she creates a blanket from her stomach and carefully drapes it over his shoulders, cringing when he growls at her touch.

If it were possible, she'd gladly fix his posture for him. She doesn't want to risk it all, not since he seems hyper-sensitive in his sleep. The freakish part of it slips her mind. Momo then turns her attention back to the cups, filling them with hot water. A satisfying aroma steam instantly rises from them, the hint of honey adding a little tang to them.

Once all is said and done, Momo picks up the tray and prepares to leave. She abruptly stops as she stares at the boy for a few thoughtful moments. Quickly, she sets the tray back down and uses her quirk to create a small band that has heating effects imbedded into it. Gently wrapping it around a cup of tea, Momo leaves it next to Katsuki. With that band, it'll stay warm until morning.

Happy with her deed of kindness, she takes the tray and gives him a small grin. Momo hopes he will give her a little more respect, despite the rarity of that happening. A wave of confidence courses through her blood. Proudly, Momo smirks at him with a quiet chuckle.

Because this Supergirl wears a ponytail.

Departing from the kitchen, she takes one last look at him, finally leaving him with kind words:

"Goodnight, Bakugou-san."

She flicks the lightswitch, the dim chandelier fading into darkness.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou groans as an odd fragrance reaches his nostrils. He briefly forgets where he is for a moment before recalling the events of the previous night. Right. He wanted to study, so he chose the kitchen after being bothered by Ponytail. He doesn't question why there's a blanket on his back.

Lifting his head off the counter, rubbing his eyes, Katsuki's brows pinch together as he observes the counter. It definitely did not look like that last night. Which means, someone was here while he was asleep. For some reason, there's a hot cup of liquid near him, and when he takes a whiff, it's sickeningly sweet.

Already feeling his blood boiling in unrestrained anger, Katsuki grabs his crumpled papers and—

…

—What the?

There's writing all over his papers. Everywhere. Each problem he completed has at least two sentences next to them. He growls as he reviews what is written, tons of compliments and smiley faces burning his retinas. Katsuki's math sheet is exceptionally flooded with someone else's writing.

Confusion wracking his mind, he turns it over to see another page full of writing. The boy reads it all in deafening silence, eyes trailing through each line, until he reaches the bottom, where his eyes narrow at the sight of a signed note. Katsuki reads it silently.

'Your work is stupendous, Bakugou-san! In fact, your work even helped me review this lesson! Super job! I'd love to have you for our next study session, but it's up to you! A++!

—Supergirl. :)'

…

The paper crushes in his grasp, ruining the once neatly stacked pages. Ponytail thinks she's so smart, huh? Katsuki can't hold back his proud grin forming on his lips. That's right, she better have learned from him.

He is the best, after all.

Katsuki glances back at the cup. It has a red band around it, the same color as Ponytail's hero costume. He cautiously takes a small sip of it, the sweet sensation of honey and other natural flavors spreading across his tongue. Once it settles, it's hard to give an honest opinion.

He won't say it's good; but he can't say it's bad.

Pondering Ponytail's comments on his schoolwork, his mind automatically brings him back to the girl's invitation. She wants him to join her in the next study session, huh?

…

Katsuki takes another sip of tea.

...Eh, he'll think about it.


End file.
